starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ievurr
Known by too many names to recount, Ievurr Esin's (10 BBY - ) job description varies greatly. For much of his life after leaving his homeworld of Nar Shaddaa, Ievurr avoided aligning himself with any sort of faction (playing spy or murderer for anyone, within certain cautious limitations) until found and directly reached by a member of the New Sith Order, and promised something more. Born outside the culture of his own species, he's as malleable and suited to the shadows as one of his kind could potentially ever get. History Prelude (15 BBY - 11 BBY) Something Special Missionaries for Ashla, Jnasse and Drelus Esin (wife and husband) were motivated to travel the Galaxy by - and for their religion. Spreading their 'something special' for those that might find and accept it as their own, and act accordingly in kind. While sporadic in timing, the couple's travels routinely sent them to gradually sketchier parts of the Galaxy. Nar Shaddaa would prove to be the last of these, for Drelus at least. While very in touch with their cultural background, and having both been born on Alpheridies, they would be destined not to pass either their religious beliefs or cultural traditions onto their first and only born, from the moment they set into action a series of unfortunate events in setting foot upon Nar Shaddaa. Something Lost While on Nar Shaddaa, Jnasse and Drelus worked in compassion toward the less fortunate; helping them rise from a state of debt (much to the ire of some). In helping a local human escape from this, and the planet, completely, they were saddled with his debt for their troubles, by a local Hutt. In realizing the chaos and harm they could bring to those around them in ignorance and running, they accepted, and began to work toward relieving the vastly amassed debt the only way they could; in servitude. Neither would yet come to regret this descision, as held true by their faith, and their longer running servitude to their faith; but on the other hand, they'd have yet to deal with the turmoil that would come with the addition of Ievurr to their dynamic. Something More Jnasse and Drelus, even in this state of hopelessness found themselves content in that they had each other. As much as their faith began to, their feelings for each other never wavered. Jnasse's pregnancy, however, was not an onset factor met with happiness by either of them; for the world they would be bringing their child into. Fraught with fear, yet consumed by what was left of their wavering hope, they settled that they would indeed bring this child - this unexpected gift and burden - into the world. Inherited Shackles (10 BBY - 5 ABY) Hatched Plans Jnasse's pregnancy was not a feature that could be hidden from who she found herself in debt to, but no action was taken; and in acting contrary to expected, the Hutt lessened her duties to something more manageable. Jnasse had Ievurr, while in the care of the Hutt's staff, and in the company of her husband, Drelus. Any relief and celebration was short lived however, as the Hutt declared any servitude inherited, as well as added to with the costs of having and raising Ievurr. As such, on the day Ievurr was born, he was also enslaved. He would, under the Hutt's orders, to never be introduced to his own native tounge or cultural heritage so long as within the estate. Ievurr, while in servitude, would never be allowed to know of a life beyond the walls of his imprisonment; and no morals beyond that of a good deal, and the value of loyalty to one's own employer (this lesson, one that would be shed in finality with transition into Ievurr's life that would follow). Learning Years Jnasse's hours were left at their lacking form for awhile, for the purpose of Ievurr's basic education and instilling a common sense within him. These sessions, however, were always attended by an assigned guard who acted to prevent any cultural or religious teachings during these allotted times. Other than this, family time was non existent, as Ievurr took up the chores he could manage as early as he could, and spent the rest of his time at rest. A repetitive series of tasks that would last into his mid teens. Cleaning was most common, whereas the most physical of tasks involving lifting and transportation of goods were left to more hardy species, or for punishments to those not of such. Ievurr, never once experienced one of these punishments. His life, as he knew it, was one of servitude; and to him, servitude was all that life had to offer, with the failure of such being the end of life. Blind Follower (6 ABY - 12 ABY) Fruition Jnasse went back to her usual hours, with her husband Drelus upon Ievurr's sixteenth birthday; a day that would mark Ievurr's last chore within the Hutt's home. His education ended, but a new sort of training began for Ievurr. Taught by elements of the Hutt's criminal enterprise, Ievurr learned to defend himself, than to take everything but a life, than to take a life; a series of lengthly sessions amounting to that order exactly. While not initially taking to these tasks, his loss of cultural or religous moral compass betrayed him in seeing nothing wrong with the new profession beyond the potential physical dangers of it. His main trainer was a woman only a few years older than he, though much more experienced in such tasks in having grown up in the streets. A botched job had left her partially scarred, and a failure in the eyes of the Hutt; and failure acting as best she could to redeem herself and attain her wanted position as the Hutt's right hand. Things would complicate however, as the training partnership became something more romantic following Ievurr's transition into adulthood In Action Ievurr's interactions with his family became non existent as he was inducted into the Hutt's criminal employees. Possessing an inate intelligence, inhuman perception, and acrobatic grace in combination with the fact that he possessed no more loyalties than one, Ievurr made something of a valuable pawn for the Hutt. As teamed with a couple more brutish near humans, Ievurr's earliest duties as a criminal were mostly limited to racketeering. Though, after a botched job would leave Ievurr severely injured and his allies both dead, he would continue in completing it for himself as fueled by vengeance and a will to survive. In returning to the Hutt, in having succeeded against the odds, more responsabilities were placed in Ievurr. At this time, his relationship with his former trainer would end at her behest. She had seen the risk, in Ievurr's close brush with failure and seperated herself best she could, for the good of her own continued career and desired rise to the top. Upward Climb Years passed; and murder became an all too common feature in the life of Ievurr. He rose through the ranks from servant in debt to a commander with his own squad of thugs under his command. In the Hutt's eyes, the land they controlled was fading; and so Ievurr's mission was one of scorched earth. They ruined the store fronts that refused to pay protection as an example to those that were waning; and fried those harder to control at the edge of rival territory. The response was brutal; and the estate of Ievurr's master was assaulted. His father died in the incident as result of stray fire during the worst of it; but the attackers were properly forced off. It was Ievurr's former lover that he would assume behind this stray shot, for all her expressed jealousy and bitterness toward his rise in the criminal enterprise. A rift never able to be brought together once more between them, formed. In the most violent era of the gang's history; Ievurr was out for vengeance - and forbidden from acting with it upon his own affiliation - and with the gang he killed off petty thug after petty thug, with even the slightest connection to the attack. In the end the death toll was high; and the rumours of a seemingly blind man were something of an exaggerated legend. The gang regained control of the immediate area; and things fell back into place as relatively peaceful. It was in this time that Ievurr reflected upon his own views and loyalties. He had been a nihilist for some time; but only completely accepted it at that point; as well as his lack of attachment to the Hutt. Free Agent (13 ABY – 18 ABY) Debt Cleared Ievurr paid his families debt and sent his mother - with the full extent of his own earned credits, built up over the course of years of violent servitude - to Curoscant. He stayed however; and paid no mind to any familial ties he once had. The only difference from before is that he left the employ of his former master and went into work for himself. He found that his professional grade skills went for a higher price in freelance than he had ever gained in loyalty and began work as a mercenary; a short lived career that only lasted a couple of years. The problem was money; it was a means to him, but as he had no endgame, he needed no means more than what he already had. It was then that he met a Rodian spy of minor renown upon the planet. The Rodian The Rodian (of no true name ever given to Ievurr) was a cruel sort; but very smart in his dealings and rivalry. Ievurr could even go so far as to say he respected him in an odd way; and the Rodian was one to return such a favor, even though neither got along for a moment of their partnership. They sold information; back to those who wouldn't want it to get out; to those who would wish to know; and sometimes even both. The experience was of great praise by Ievurr as he not only had money, but information as well. He came to value to latter a great deal more, however. Driven to new heights in attaining influence and currency, they took up a job for an unknown third party in handling the blackmail of a greater renown than they had ever handled. The job was taken by both partners without a second thought, with what could be gained in succeeding. Such success, however, would prove not to be in the cards for them. Something Ended, Something Began The partnership only ended when the subject of their blackmail had been Ievurr's former master. The Hutt's answer was a team of hired bounty hunters that offed the Rodian, and badly wounded Ievurr; who only survived by his ability to navigate the city from a third dimension that most needed stairs to navigate. From there, he sought no equal vengeance. In killing the Hutt's new replacement for him in a final act of vengeance for both his father, and later his partner; as this replacement was his own former lover; and, Ievurr ended any further action on his own part, as with even that done, Ievurr felt no better for what he had done nor lost. Any sense of value for redemption or compassion was all but shed in the nothingness he had felt, even after all the wait. The Hutt's enterprise was failing, and any death brought from Ievurr would be too kind on his part; and a little to merciful for the tastes that had been set in him. For the first time in the entire extent of his life, Ievurr left Nar Shaddaa. Processing (19 ABY and the future) For all of his previously gained currency and power, Ievurr has never deemed himself successful; as, he's never had a goal. Never having anything to work toward, to motivate him, to attach himself to; Ievurr deemed himself to be living a life of emptiness. At wits end with his own future, Ievurr was approached by a member of the New Sith Order who promised something more. Ievurr hasn't looked back since. Category:New Sith Order Category:Independent characters